bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Defiled Horde
"Foul, disgusting, and brutal savages of the northeast, the Defiled Horde assimilates all in its path. Embodied by the smell of rough leather and blood-soaked iron, their gnashing teeth and crooked horns impale and cut through all opposition. Their ruthless ways all but nearly sealed their doom had the Prince of Darkness not chosen them as his kin of the new age, allowing them to thrive and consume all in their path..." The Defiled Horde is a major faction and enemy type within Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. They are a bloon faction within the Outlands, a series of arid and deserted badlands on the outskirts of the Monkey Kingdom's former territory. Information The Defiled Horde is led by Hordelorde Aulgart, and his three Prime Masters: Lordigin, Esthegin, and Diligart. The Horde is a very hierarchical society, with Horde members of greater rank able to completely control every aspect of those below them. The Hordelorde is above the Prime Masters, who oversee the Hordemasters. The Hordemasters lead various armies of all other types of Horde fighters, and everyone gets to bully the Hordelings. Horde society could best be described as ruthless and unforgiving. From the day of inflation you are taught the customs and traditions of the Defiled Horde. Selfishness, lack of hygiene, fondness of leather and iron, as well just raw brutality compile most aspects of Horde life. You fend for yourself or for the good of your division within the Horde, and when a Hordemaster or anyone superior asks you to do anything, you do it without question lest you suffer one of many of the Horde's discipline methods that they are very proud for creating. To be a member of the Horde is to be expendable and to know that you are worthless compared to the might of your masters and especially the Hordelorde. That is not a concern to the average Hordeling, who is indoctrinated to believe that sacrificing yourself to defend your masters is the most worthy demise. The Horde is sometimes best known for its love of the death count, as Hordelings and other fighters enter the battle only to die so the Horde's legacy in death numbers can increase. A Horde member's best weapon is their foul stench. With the wind blowing right, one could smell a siege coming from miles away. Alongside that, leather wraps and iron spikes make up majority of their arsenal. The Horde wins and consumes not because they are strategic or superior individuals in the art of war, but because in Horde vocabulary there is no surrender and because their numbers are vast. The Prince of Darkness is not a fool. There was a reason behind choosing this disgusting and savage group of the many bloon factions within the Outlands. Whether he seek to be their voice of reason, or their willingness to die proving them expendable and endless in the face of threats, to even the idea of them being easy to betray just as he had done to countless before, the Defiled Horde was on it's last legs before the Prince graced them with glory. Shall he be the one to snatch it away from them once more, just as he has done to many others...? Bosses * Hordemaster Lordigin * Hordelorde Aulgart Trivia * The Defiled Horde has a unique naming system where all names either end in -gart or -gin. * Hordemasters Esthegin and Diligart are both fought indirectly during Stages 5-7 and 5-8. * The list of standard Horde enemies can be found beyond this link. Category:Bloons Category:Misc. Works